Harry Potter and the Apocalypse
by LordAnarchy666
Summary: What if the War was not really over, and it was just the beginning of the end? Post-Hogwarts/Voldemort story.
1. info

DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter was created by JKR, I do not own the rights to any characters, nor do I pretend to. I don't actively look up material for my writing, but there will most likely be references from various movies/games/books that I've read over the years.

Warnings: Rated M for blood, sex, gore, language. Character Deaths. A lot.

Harry Potter and the Apocalypse.

Summary- What if the War was not really over, and it was just the beginning of the End? Post-Hogwarts/Voldemort story.

Action/Adventure/Horror.

Pairings- Harry/(Minor canon character eventually) I can't help it.

Staring: Strong(er)!Dumbledore Skillful!Harry

Also staring: The Horde!

~Canon: Follows mostly through 5th year. Sirius is dead. Dumbledore is alive. Shacklebolt is minister. Voldemort is dead.

Let the bloodshed begin!


	2. Invasion

Disclaimer: Hi

* * *

"…It is a great honor to present the Order of Merlin, First Class to Harry James Potter..." Minister Shacklebolt bellowed out to the large crowd that was assembled on the Hogwarts grounds.

There was loud cheering from the witches and wizards. There were many shouts of "Speech! We want a speech!"

Kingsley continued on with his prewritten monologue. Harry would give a short speech at the end to appease the general populace.

"…For the defeat of the Dark Lord Voldemort and –"Shacklebolt suddenly stopped speaking. He was looking at something behind the crowd, coming out of the forest. Slowly the heads in the crowd started swiveling trying to look for the distraction.

It was a young kid. The kid's clothes were a mess, and not just ripped. The kid was covered with blood but you couldn't tell if it was his or not until he got close. When he got close it was obvious that the blood was his. He was cut up, beaten and broken.

"We need a healer immedietly!" Shacklebolt yelled. Madam Pomfrey responded immedietly and ran towards the kid.

Pomfrey stunned the kid right away, and laid him down and a conjured flat-board. She ran diagnostics as quick as she could.

She turned around and yelled. "He needs to be brought to St. Mung-"

The healer was interrupted. The kid broke out of the stunning spell and was currently biting the healers shoulder. Pomfrey's call for help was muffled by a gurgling noise as the kid mauled her neck.

The gathered crowd started going into a frenzy. Some were just pointing at the mauling as if they were outside observers. No one rushed over to help. Many of them were attempting to run to the apparation zone. Common wizards were no better than muggles in some cases, and worse in most.

They did have the right idea however- running, but the timing couldn't be worse. Just as the wizards started to run towards the gate, a mass crowd of bloody corpses ran out of the woods and intercepted the fleeing wizards.

Many of them ambushed the crowded stage. Kingsley and his Auror bodyguards took out there wands and erected hastily conjured barricades and spell shields. Two guards took up point while the minister took vanguard.

No one noticed that the once dead Healer, who was lying in a pool of gore, suddenly snapped up and got to her feet and joined in with the rest of the rampaging horrors.

* * *

Harry Potter stared in horror at the rampaging- whatever they were. They were very fast, and they looked to be human, albeit bloody and corpse-like. Harry fired off several 'reducto' spells. When they weren't working well, he upped it to heavy blasting curses. There was no noticeable difference in the mass of bodies even though he knew he was hitting them.

Harry upped the ante with wide range bombardment hexes, but it just wasn't good enough. He saw many wizards get swarmed, many of which he recognized.

Ron got eaten alive trying to save Ginny. Ginny was a chew toy for a half dozen others. He did see several of the monsters with bat-bogeys though. Harry almost shed a tear. Almost. Maybe they were tears of joy- no time to dwell on the what-ifs.

Hermione managed to use common sense and ran away from the impending doom. Her survival instincts must have kicked on instead of her 'learn everything' mode.

Several other Weasley's fell at the onslaught. Molly, Percy and Bill all became fodder. They joined a hundred others on the 'next great adventure' including several dozen students.

Draco Malfoy and Vincent Crabbe both fell, but Goyle managed to escape when he crushed the attackers skull with his bare hands. He had enough common sense to run after that.

Harry didn't have time to look at everyone, as he was currently running for his own life now. Thankfully he was very quick. He took one last peek over his shoulder to see who was still fighting.

Shacklebolt and his Aurors finally portkeyed out- they lost quite a few Aurors but none of his personal guard. They found out the hard way that fire spells didn't put down these creatures instantly. They just had flaming hulks charging at them instead.

Moody learned quickly like Harry did about the spells that wouldn't work. Unlike Harry however, Mad-Eye went straight from 'reducto' to the Killing Curse. It was very effective and stopped them right away. However the Killing Curse takes a metric shit-ton of magical energy to cast repeatedly and there were many attackers. Moody did the smart thing after killing 5 and portkeyed out before he got swarmed. He couldn't exactly run long distances for very long.

Dumbledore was holding his own, trying to buy people as much time as possible to escape. That plan didn't involve him sacrificing himself, so he had his wand in his right hand, and portkey in his left.

He was firing out streams of ancient destructions spells. He quickly ruled out lightning as that had minimal effect on the horrors. Flame novas and flame waves were somewhat useful as the knocked the enemies to the ground and lit them on fire. The creatures themselves didn't seem too prone to ignite, but the clothes did.

When too many of them got near, Dumbledore cast a frost nova- freezing them in place. Dumbledore summoned tangles of roots from the earth to engulf nearly 50 of the things. Dumbledore took a quick stock of his surrounds to make sure he was safe before he started casting a meteor swarm. A few dozen quickly fell to the flaming rocks.

It still wasn't effective enough as the meteors were too far spread out. So he switched over to an ice storm. He whipped his wand in a wide arc, covering nearly a whole acre with the powerful storm. The many shards of ice froze and pounded a few hundred into oblivion. It was a fairly noticeable dent in the storm of bodies, but there was still a lot more. Dumbledore realized this and decided it was time to cut his losses and fight another day. He tapped the portkey in his hand and vanished.

Harry saw Dumbledore vanish and realized he was being dumb because he also had an emergency portkey. He didn't have to be running at all, he should have booked it at the first sign of trouble- but he had to try and help. It was in his blood.

* * *

Harry arrived at Grimmauld place. The place was in a huge uproar, he has never seen it so chaotic.

Several of the remaining adults were arguing, as expected.

"… the bloody hell is going on out there? Half my family is dead!"

"I don't know! There were thousands of those… things."

Harry entered the kitchen and was immedietly accosted by a crying…well everyone. But more specifically Hermione. She leaped into one of her famed hugs. By the way everyone was acting one would think a massive tragedy just happened in the span of about 5 minutes

"Oh it's awful, Harry. Thank Merlin you are all right…Ron… It all just happened so quick I can't believe it…"

Everyone's attention was on Harry and the sobbing girl now.

"Er… I think I know what they are." He paused for dramatic effect. "I think they are zombies."

* * *

A/N

I like Bill Weasley, but I killed him off so I wouldn't be tempted to use him as cliché!uber-warder.


	3. BRAAAAAAINSSSSSSSS

Many cries of outrage were heard in Grimmauld Place. Most prominent among them was Hermione's.

"Harry James Potter!" she screeched. "You know as well as I do that there is no such thing as zombies! Inferi, however, are made using dark-"

"Shut the fuck up for once in your life." Harry retorted. Wizards were so bigoted that they wouldn't even listen to him mention something from story books and movies. Apparently they forget that magic is like that to the majority of the world. "I know what I saw. I saw people die, and a minute later they were back up again and chasing us, even with gaping holes in their chest and their necks half bitten off. I saw Ron get up after he was mauled, and proceeded to maul an innocent girl in return."

"That is impossible. There is no magic that can bring people back from the dead! That is ridiculous!"

"I know what I saw. And it wasn't magic that brought them back. It is a disease. A disease made them into those monsters. This is how it always starts. "

There were many more cries of outrage, but the cries of outrage quickly turned into cries of shock when two more people apparated into the house.

Professor Sprout was supporting a very bloody Professor Snape. She quickly settled him onto the ground.

"No!" Harry yelled. "He's been bitten. Get away from him, he's going to turn!"

"Potter, your arrogance knows no bounds!" Snape said through gritted teeth.

"You're speaking nonsense boy!" a random Order member yelled out.

"Ah shit." Harry grumbled. He took out his wand once again.

A few seconds later Snape collapsed into a heap and stopped breathing. Harry was touched that Snape's final words were to call him arrogant. Snape's tombstone would read. "As arrogant as your father!"

"Snape…Snape is dead. I don't believe it." Whoever said that didn't actually seem concerned, more like he was happy. Harry didn't blame the man.

"Get away, we need to burn his body quick." Harry said from the back of the room.

The wizards turned around once again. "That is sacrilege boy! I appreciate that you killed You-Know-Who, but you are painfully ignorant of wizard culture. To burn a wizard is to- "

The man never finished his sentence. Unless you include the long "UGGHHHHHAHHHHH"

When everyone lapsed into a moment of ignorance, Snape turned.

Snape snapped up from the resting position and rammed his arm through Professor Sprout. Her intestines poured out into the ground along with various other indeterminate organs. Snape wasn't finished and started eating her flesh before anyone could react.

Harry was the first to react. "Adhaero viscus firmus!" He sent the cleaving spell at Snape.

The spell hit its mark. Snape's zombie head turned into a viscous mix of rotting grey matter and grease. The onlookers look appalled, but it was too late. Snape had bitten a second person who was in the process of turning, and Sprout also was up again and chewing on an unfortunate victim.

Harry saw that the situation was fucked so he ran outside into the streets of London.

The site that greeted him was beyond words. Harry stood there with his mouth hanging open. In the distance he saw a lorry smash into a petrol station and erupt into a massive fireball. There were many people running in the streets, many of them were zombies. Autos were flipped and on fire all over the place. It was like a riot on steroids.

Houses were burning, people were burning, the air was burning. The air was dank with the smell of everything foul, and it was extremely hard to breathe. Ear-piercing screams could be heard everywhere. People attempted to drive out of the city, but the streets were so clogged it was hopeless.

There were dozens of news helicopters in the air. So many in fact that a few even got too close to each other and crashed into each other, plummeting to the ground. Some of the crew survived the crash just to be eaten by zombies.

Harry was planning on apparating out, but he could feel that even the magic was rebelling against the world in the midst of this chaos. Apparating was dicey at the best of times, but Harry was pumping with adrenaline he decided he could chance it.

Harry made a split-second decision. He pulled out broom and enlarged it back to normal size. Statute of Secrecy be damned- all the muggles are too busy being eaten to notice a man flying on a magic broom.

He used the buildings for cover as he contemplated what the hell he should do. It seems as if wizards and muggles alike can both be turned into zombies. He was curious if zombie wizards still had magic. He shivered at the thought.

He thought of where he could go that would be safe, but he kept coming up blank. Who knows who survived at Grimmauld Place. Hogwarts was also surely overrun, especially with the thousands of zombies rampaging around the grounds with new victims.

Harry flew over Diagon alley. It was completely empty.

Except for Gringotts. Gringotts was barricaded closed with its heavy doors and chains. Outside were 3 dozen goblin guards and two dragons.

Harry had to retract his previous observation. Diagon alley was completely empty of any live wizards. There were plenty dead in front of the goblins. It was hard to tell if they were zombies are not, both types made a bloody mess all the same.

Harry continued past the alley and deeper into London. He saw a large building in the distance. He sighed to himself.

"Fucking damnit. Out of all the cliché buildings survivors had to barricade themselves into, it has to be a God-forsaken hospital. Why the hell couldn't it have at least been a shopping mall? There is nothing in a hospital…"

His rant trailed off as he got closer to the hospital. It appears as if his first observation was wrong once again. There were no survivors anymore. There was a bloody mess.

It didn't surprise Harry all that much. Only idiots would go to the hospital in times of a zombie breakout. A hospital would probably be the first place to fall victim to the horde. They would bring turning zombies inside the place, which in turn would turn everyone else inside. Zombism isn't exactly a thing that doctor's know to check for. The symptoms are pretty obvious if you know what to look for: hunger for flesh, dying and coming back, bloodthirst, loss of all normal brain function, decaying skin.

He flew up a few stories to the roof. There were banners hanging from the sides of the buildings. Most of them said 'Help!' This brought the question to mind. "Just how long has this been going on?" Sadly, it didn't look like he would be figuring that out any time soon. All the one-time survivors on the roof were now walking corpses.

Harry sighed to himself once again. "I guess it is the shopping mall after all…"

Harry didn't know where the nearest one was, so it took some time before he found one. He was surprised to see that there were people alive on the roof. They were the first survivors he has seen in all of London. Sure, he did see a lot of people who were still alive and not zombies, but they wouldn't stay that way for very long.

These survivors, however, seemed to have the situation well in hand. He flew down to the people on the roof. He was afraid that he would be killed on the spot because of his blatant use of magic.

However, when he landed on the roof, no one seemed surprised that he was flying a broom.

"Oh Merlin! It's bloody Harry Potter!"

He recognized the person who spoke up. "Bollocks."

He sighed. Of all the people he had to run into… He didn't hate her; in fact he liked her- a lot. Just a relationship with the girl was never feasible, the timing was always wrong. The timing couldn't have been worse this time around either.

* * *

A/N

Who is this mystery girl? Who are the other survivors? Officer Barbrady? Jimbo? The 1989 Denver Broncos? Stay tuned to find out!


End file.
